Microorganisms can produce ethanol and other compounds from carbon monoxide (CO) through fermentation of gaseous substrates. The CO is often provided to the fermentation as part of a gaseous substrate in the form of a syngas. Gasification of carbonaceous materials to produce producer gas or synthesis gas or syngas that includes carbon monoxide and hydrogen is well known in the art. Typically, such a gasification process involves a partial oxidation or starved-air oxidation of carbonaceous material in which a sub-stoichiometric amount of oxygen is supplied to the gasification process to promote production of carbon monoxide.
Syngas produced by gasification processes described in the art can be hot and needs cooling prior to downstream processing and subsequent fermentation. Hot syngas comprising carbon monoxide generated in a gasification apparatus, is cooled in a heat exchanger or waste heat boiler downstream of the gasification apparatus, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,435,139; 7,587,995 and 7,552,701. Effective and controlled cooling of syngas is important in minimizing fouling.